One Week: Hormonal Waffles
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: It's the deleted scene from ONE WEEK after Hinata's eaten the hormonal waffles that Sasuke has made to get laid for the first time in a week. Remember, he put hormones in her waffles so OOC for her -lemon- and dirty-
1. Chapter 1

I, being the perv I am, decided to write the deleted scene from the last chapter of one week

I was pretty much making it up as i wnt along so if it sucks, I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing

ps: the ittalics are from the origina chapter of One Week

and um...the hormones really get to her

* * *

ONE WEEK: Hormonal Waffles

_He stood and slowly walked over to the get her plate and by accident his arm had brushed against hers. For that split second, it was bliss. Before Sasuke's hand could reach the plate, Hinata's small hand had taken his in her grasp. Her smaller hand was tight around his as she stood from her seat. She looked into his eyes and saw cocky triumph. He looked into hers and saw needy lust, just like he planned. Her face gained its composure and his lost all emotion. She was hiding her need well…except for the sweat that was gathering on her forehead. One drop rolled down the side of her face. It reached the end and dropped onto her shoulder. Sasuke's face once again held a smirk. Before he could make a smart remark, Hinata had jumped him. She had literally jumped onto him and his hands now had to support her weight. She arms went over his shoulder and on of her hands rested in his hair. Resting would be the wrong word though it was more like tugging his hair. Her other hand went to get leverage for her mouth by getting a grip on his neck. Her tongue had almost instantaneously discovered his mouth and gone in for excavation. She tasted like maple syrup and he'd like it. His left hand left and rested on her back pulling her in while the other stayed on her bum for support. After the initial shock, he regained his balance and began to make is advance to the bedroom. Up the stairs was tricky because Hinata started sucking on his neck like she would on other places and he was going mad. His walking pace quickened and soon enough they were in their bedroom. There was no need to close the door. She jumped off and pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him. She ripped off his shirt as well as her own. She looked down at his bare chest and gasped. She threw herself off of him and ran out of the room._

_Sasuke laid there baffled at what could have gone wrong. Hinata ran out of the room, but she wasn't gone for long. She came back and stood in the doorway wearing nothing but some whip. She was mouth watering and his pants were uncomfortable. _

_She had brought up the rest of the can for any time she would think needed_

Hinata walked over to the bed slowly while switching her hips in a seductive manner. The whipped cream covering her breasts were starting to ooze down her abdomen. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation. Her sultry gaze followed his eyes to the dripping cream. She took her index finger and dragged it up the side of her stomach to the bottom of her nipple catching cream on the way. She held up her cream covered finger and stuck it in her mouth. Little Sasuke was very much enjoying this. She dipped her finger lower and swiped along her dripping lower region and once again brought the cream to her lips. She caught her fiancé's attention with her eyes and he watched as her entire finger entered her mouth. He moaned from the viewing pleasure.

She reached the bed and climbed on top of him, not caring is the whipped cream would ruin either his pants or the comforters. Her wet vagina was rubbing over his erect member as she placed soft kissed along his throat. She kissed her way to his rock hard nipples and decided they needed something extra. She grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed some on him. Sasuke looked into her eyes and saw the light lavender clouded over with a dark haze of lust. She licked in circles teasing him. Then she let her teeth graze against him. His erection was getting to be painful and if he didn't get release soon…he didn't know what would happen.

She saw the desperation in his eyes and knew what he needed. Her kisses traveled further down his stomach as she kissed his abs, glad that she married a husband as attractive as him. She reached the hem of his pants and instead of kissing she stuck out her tongue and licked as she pulled at the waist of his navy pajama pants. His grip on the sheets tightened considerably. He hadn't worn underwear this morning, what a shame.

Hinata pulled off his pants and threw them in the corner. He wouldn't need them any time soon. His erection was free and all nine inches were standing tall. She looked in his eyes again. "Did I do this?" she asked innocently. "All week I've made you pent up all this sexual desire and this is the result. But don't think that only you felt the need. Do you know how fucking wet you make me?"

As she spoke she applied more whipped cream the blunt tip of Sasuke penis and then she added a cherry. "Oh, Sasuke! Look at this wonderful vanilla sundae you made for me." He gulped. "Now I get to eat it up nice. And. Slow."

Her head lowered and she licked off the whipped cream making Sasuke moan her name loudly. She took the cherry and plopped the entire thing in her mouth. She used her tongue to tie the stem in a knot. It was such a turn on for Sasuke. His hands left the sheets and dived directly into her midnight locks. She took his penis into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down slowly, using her teeth the scrape along the shaft. He was bucking his hips into her to get more friction. She giggled at his urgency and the vibrations caused him to moan again. "Ah, Hinata….you're…so…ahh!"

He couldn't even concentrate as her small hands went to cup his balls. She deep throated him and his penis touched the back of her throat. The sensation was too much. "Uhh, Hinata…I'm…going...to cum-"

It was too late. The seed spilled into her throat and she swallowed ever drop, like the good girl she was. This was a first. He was laying there panting and writhing underneath her as she smirked back at him. Usually it was the other way around, but he didn't care. He liked this new dominating Hinata. She climbed back up and placed a rough yet chaste kiss on his lips. Then she whispered in his ear, "Sasuke, I've been waiting all week for this and now I need you to fuck me. I want it nice and hard, not one of those pansy fucks I hear Naruto gives to Sakura. Can you do that for me?"

He smirked this time. She wasn't doing a good job of begging. He flipped her onto her back and she giggled. He crashed his lips down onto hers. His right hand went to play with her nipple, pulling and pinching roughly. She was moaning into his mouth. Soon his mouth went to join his hand in playing with her. He licked her breasts clean. He bit down on her left breast and she arched into him. She gasped, "Sasuke more!"

His tongue swirled around her hardened peaks and she moaned his name. His hand went down to her lower region. She was dripping. She smirked against her skin. His long fingers found her clit and began to rub on it hard and fast. "Ahhh, Saaaasuke!"

He inserted two fingers into her opening. "Damn Hina, you're so tight." It was true.

He pumped his fingers in and out her while using his thumb to rub her g spot. She was begging for release. He nails were raking against his back as she whimpered underneath him. Her hips were bucking against his hand. She could feel her impending release and just as she was about to cum, Sasuke removed his hands. She groaned in disappointment. She began to beg. "Sasuke, please"

"Please what, hina?" He was getting cocky.

"Fuck me, hard."

"hmmm…"

"I need your cock inside me, please!" she was bucking against him.

"That's right hina, beg."

"I want you, please! I need you to pound into me so hard our grandchildren will feel it!"

"Will you promise?"

"to..what?" she said as tears welled in her eyes from the discomfort growing in her throbbing pussy.

"To never hold sex over my head again." His erection was getting painful. He needed to be buried within her.

"YES!" she cried. He drove his cock into her dripping center with such force the headboard slammed into the wall. She screamed as he entered her for the first time in a week. He pulled out.

"You will never hold out on me." He thrusted back into her earning another scream of his name from his angel.

"You will never flirt with another man." He pulled out and drove himself back into her.

"You will never show yourself off at others like you do to me." Another thrust and scream.

"Now cum for me, Hina." Her walls clamped around him and she screamed him name louder than before.

"SASUKE!" It was a good thing they lived in their own district otherwise they would have had some neighbor problems. Her orgasm triggered his and they rode each other out until it was over. Sweat covered both of their bodies as Sasuke pulled out of her. He wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the sheets.

_They laid there tired, sweaty, and sticky. She sure had fun but was annoyed at the same time. "Sasuke."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What was in those waffles?"_

_He looked down at the woman in his arms and sighed, "…Extra cinnamon."_

"_Liar!"_

* * *

well, i liked it...

please review, pweeeeaaaase!


	2. a few days later

I just though of this while eating some mac and cheese and went with it…

I know, im a perv

One Week: Hormonal Waffles (Part Deux)

SPOV:

It had been three days since I had snuck the elixir into her food and Hinata was still craving sex twenty-four hours a day. Sure, I'm a man and anyone would think someone of my stature would enjoy this. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without her wanting sex before I left. It was fun the first two days, but then she started wanting dominance and like hell my Uchiha pride was going to let that happen. Yesterday I woke up and she kicked my naked ass out of the bed and demanded pancakes, then she wanted me to feed them to her like I was a slave or something while wearing her pink apron. To make matters worse, when we had sex… she was the man, and I liked it. I know my brother is up there in heaven laughing at me.

After I escaped from my fiance's death grip, I snuck off to work but low and behold no missions. I cold feel the single tear slide down the side of my face as I trudged back home to my woman who I guarantee was going to demand sex.

I tip-toed up the walkway up to the front door. I used my key to open the door and slip into the house. What the hell is wrong with me, I'm a ninja. I sped up the stairs and into our room. She was still sleeping in our mess of blankets and pillows. She was naked and her chest was lifting and descending slowly with each breath giving me a great view. The covers had slipped off of her and her legs were spread giving me the sight of her vagina. Goodness she was gorgeous- oh great, now I have a stiffy.

I quickly stripped and laid next to her trying to make it look like I never left. As I stretched my arm out to yawn I heard a click. I looked over and Hinata was there, smirking, as she clicked the other end of the cuffs on. She had cuffed my right wrist to the bed. "Hina, what are you doing?"

She didn't reply. But she did crawl on top of me and began kissing my mouth passionately. I was distracted by the feeling of her lips molding against mine that I almost didn't hear the click of the second pair of cuffs restraining my other arm. She giggled and then left my face. I tried to reach out and grab her but I couldn't. My hands were cuffed. She hopped off of me and off the bed to go and cuff my ankles to the bed posts at the bottom. I was staring in shock as she swayed her hips and sauntered back to sit next to me on the bed. Her index finger began tracing small circles on my chest. "Sasu-kun, you left me."

Her fingers swirled around my nipples. I erection was standing with no shame. "Why'd you leave me?'

She was looking at me innocently with her bottom lip out a little so I could see her pout. "I had to go to work." I shouldn't have said that. Her fingers topped being gentle and she roughly tweaked my erect hardened left nipple. I grunted slightly. I felt so good.

"Why would you go to work?" Her tone was one of slight annoyance that I knew mixed with her and the tonic from the waffles was dangerous. "I mean, it's not like you don't _like_ it when I'm riding you like any man deserves to be ridden. It's not like you don't like it when I banish my shy nature to please you, as well as myself, in the _best_ way I can think of."

She moved to sit on my chest, my erection probably resting against her backside. She tweaked both my nipples at the same time and the little amount she weight did nothing to keep my hips from rising. I was digging my own grave. "What do you think I should do about this Sasuke?"

I did not trust my brain for a smart answer but it did what it wanted. "Hina-," I stopped myself.

She smiled. "I guess that leaves it up to me." Her hand reached behind her and she grabbed my cock hard. She began pumping it with her delicate hand in a manner I didn't know she knew. My hips were rising trying to get more friction from her skilled hands. She turned around, leaving her back to me, before dipping herself down to take the head of my penis into her mouth. Her teeth were sinking into me lightly to hold her grip as her tongue swirled over the head. Her hands were still moving. My hips were bucking of their own accord and moans were escaping my mouth. She was the best. Her tongue gliding in swirls over me and her hands pumping me, my release was growing in the pit of my stomach. I felt my cock twitch in her mouth and she giggled. The vibrations alone almost making me come there on the spot. Then she stopped.

Her hands left and she placed a chaste kiss on the tip. I was so close. I needed to come, but there was no friction for me to get off. My hips were reaching for any kind of substance to let me release and I groaned in need. She scooted further up my body until her dripping center was at my face. "You were bad, Sasuke. You need to be reprimanded for your actions, or else you won't learn. As punishment you won't release until I do. You physically won't. I placed a chakra block that will release when I do. Now, I want you to eat me out and make me come all over that pretty little face of yours."

She was dead serious and my case of blue balls wasn't about to get better. She smirked down at me and her eyes had darkened to a shade of deeper lavender. I leaned forward and dipped my tongue into her wet folds, slowly gliding up and down letting it brush against her nerves every few seconds. Her juices were dripping out onto my face and I was able to lick it up. She tasted like cinnamon. Her head flew back and her hands grabbed my shoulders as her hips began to buck into my face. She moaned out my name. "Sasuke…"

I loved how she called my name. The tonic must be wearing off because she never let me have control over her body like this, even though I'm still tied up. I started swirling my tongue over her clit hard and her hips bucked into my face freely. She moaned again as more of her juices flooded down. "Sasuke…faster, harder!"

I watched as sweat began to gather on her skin and let my teeth graze over her sensitive spot. Her head flew back again as she rode my face. "More…," I wasn't giving in, "please!"

I took turns swirling and nipping at her as her cinnamony flavor became more abundant in my mouth. "I'm so close…"

All this talk was turning me on further and my own hips reached forward again. I needed my own release. I licked once more and then bit down on her. She came on my face and began move her hip to ride me out. Like the vixen she was, she tore one of her hands from my shoulder and reached back to touch my cock. She pumped her hands up and down once before I came all over myself. We were one big mess of twitching limbs riding each other out to bring out orgasms to new heights. It was wonderful.

She fell off of me and landed next to me on the bed. Hinata leaned into me and began to kiss my neck. She looked up with a bright loving smile on her face and asked, "If I uncuff you, can you make breakfast?"

Damn waffles.

Read and Review please

I know I'm a perv but this is my only outlet

And if you think I should write more lemons, please let me know…

Thank You


	3. The end

I was browsing Fanfiction looking for some good lemons that I haven't already read

And I couldn't find any new ones that i haven't already read. I got angry and wrote my own to keep my mind occupied for a good ten minutes on the computer.

This is only my second time writing from a man's pov (see chapter before for the first)

…it's just easier I guess

* * *

One Week Hormonal Waffles: The End

SPOV:

I woke up to the smell of something I haven't smelled in over a week. Breakfast. I reached over to feel the warm body that is Hinata and was greeted by cold sheets. She must be…downstairs…making breakfast. IT'S OVER!

I put on some black boxers and ran downstairs. There she was, my everything, with a high ponytail and one of my tee-shirts on making breakfast. I missed those days, before the tonic, when her smile held no hidden lust, just genuine love for me. She noticed my presence and turned to greet me with a kind smile. "Morning, Sasuke."

She handed me a plate with bacon and toast. We sat and ate together, I could feel my domination over the mood and it felt good to be back in power. She caught my staring and looked away, blushing. I loved it. After we finished our quiet breakfast, she took the dishes and put them in the sink. She didn't think she was getting off that easy did she.

I snuck up behind her and let my arm snake around her waist before pulling her to me. She squeaked. I loved this woman. I picked her up and placed her small figure on the kitchen counter. I held her close and let my lips meet hers, roughly attacking them to let her know who they belonged to. Slowly her hands went into to grab my hair, lightly tugging at from the pleasure my mouth was bringing hers. My tongue delved in grabbing any form of dominance there was and she moaned lightly in response. My hands went to her ass and grabbed lightly, surprising her. If I was going to be in charge today I was definitely not going to do it on the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I picked her up, never breaking the kiss. We hastily made our way to the living room and I dropped her on the loveseat. She giggled a little at my display. God, how I loved her like this, submissive and easy to please. I pulled off the loose shirt she was wearing, her breast now exposed to me. They were perfect for me to hold and squeeze and kiss and caress. I pushed her to lay on her back and crawled on top of her, holding my weight from crushing her. I watched the blush run across her cheeks as her eyes made contact with mine. I realized at that moment that the only thing keeping me from sex on the couch was a flimsy pair of navy panties.

I attacked her neck in a fit of kissed running up and down then staying at her collar bone. She sighed. My hand slipped down, brushing past her stomach, and down to her underwear. Her eyes were closed as her chest was heaving up and down, pressing itself against me. My mouth dipped lowered, attaching itself to one of her hardened nipples. I began to suck and nip at it the peak eliciting moans from the small woman beneath me. One of her hands was gripping my shoulder as the other one pulled on my hair. My hand skimmed lower until I felt the elastic of her cotton panties. I pulled at it and let in snap back onto her white skin. She yelped in surprise and my teeth got a good grip on her nipple. She arched into me as my fingers began to stroke along the slit of her vagina

I smirked against her. She moaned my name as I let my fingers drift inside her, letting my thumb play with her clit. She was already so wet and ready for me that my erection was becoming hard to keep at bay. I rubbed slowly, back and forth, teasing her small bundle of nerves, getting myself aroused at the sight of her writhing against me as sweat began to gather on her skin. He hips pushed against my fingers, asking for more than the pace I was giving. I chuckled darkly against her using my free hand to pushed her down to keep her straight. I pushed two fingers into her wet folds causing her to gasp out my name. I knew I'd have her screaming it soon.

I kept up my monotonous pace, pumpin in and out and rubbing circles over her, as her hip bucked into my hand and her moans became louder. "Sasuke…Sasuke…"

She was chanting my name as my pace didn't increase. Her hips lost their rhythm and became wilder in their movements as her head began to shift from side to side. My licking her chest never ceased and seemed to be the only thing becoming faster. I knew she was close. I rubbed harder and she came on my hand. I increased my pumping and rubbing and bit down on her nipple and she milked my hand for anything she could get. Her juices were all over my hand. She looked down at me with a light smile on her face as if thanking me for letting her release. I remembered just how naïve she was when I came to sex. I lifted my hand and licked my fingers clean right in front of her shocked eyes.

I smiled back and let a smirk run into my features. I laid my head against her chest and felt her heartbeat quicken. "S'okay Hina. You're gonna come some more for me."

I licked a trail between her breasts, and down her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat as I continued my journey down to her entrance. I put my hands on her ass and lifted her to my face so I could get the best access to her sweetness. I watched as her hand went to pinch at her neglected breast before I lowered my face and pushed my tongue into her. She moaned and bucked into my face. That was a quick response.

She was panting and shaking beneath me as I licked her. Her juices were spilling out and I drank it up, enjoying every ounce of her taste. I hooked on of her legs over my shoulder before flicking again. She thrusted herself up into my face amd moaned at the new access I had. "Sasuke, ahh, Sas-uke."

I left one of my hand leave her ass to stroke my own member. I needed some too and the sight of her was enough to have me jerk off instantly. I slipped my hand under the fabric of my boxers and began to trace my hand up and down my shaft, teasing myself. I groaned in response and she felt it. He hips crashed into my face before she came all over me, shouting my name and riding me out in a fit of ecstasy. I couldn't come just yet. I wanted to come when I was buried in her, pumping in and out of her sweet pussy while she screamed my name.

My underwear had been shimmied off now. I pushed her back onto the couch and grabbed both her wrists in one of my hands. I held them above her head and sucked on her in a manner that I knew was going to leave a mark on her pretty neck. She was mewling beneath me. He body was getting tired, I knew my Hina. "We'll rest after I drive my cock into that cunt of yours. When I have you screaming my name at the feeling of my cum running inside you, _then_ you'll get to rest."

She arched into me again and stopped sucking to place my hard cock at her entrance. She was slick with her juices, ready and waiting for me to plow into her. I let it run over her slit, like my finger before, and she sobbed my name, begging to be fucked. "Sasuke, please, I need you now!"

I smirked. My angel was begging for me. I crashed my hips into hers and she screamed. "Sasuke!"

I didn't wait for anything before I pulled out and thrust unto her again. Her head snapped back and she cried out my name again as she bucked into me. I pulled out and pushed in repeatedly letting our heated bodies play further into this game we called sex. I could feel her chest pressed against mine. It was all too much and as I thrust into her again I came. I could feel my cock twitch before I spilled my seed into her. She cried out again as she came, milking me for my weight in cum. Fantastic.

I pushed out of her and fell off the couch onto the floor. She chuckled before I pulled her on top of me. I pushed some of her hair out the way of her face and we fell sleep on the living room floor at ten in the morning. I learned my lesson that day: never drug Hinata unless you are prepared for a week of being the submissive during sex.


	4. AN: Picture

http://wish-u-were-me(don)deviantart(dot)com/art/One-Week-Hormonal-Waffles-132033182

like my art


	5. Surprise

One Week Hormonal Waffles: Surprise

Sasuke Uchiha had learned his lessons.

1. Never forget important dates

And

2. Never drug your girl

Today was the anniversary of their first time. Yes, Hinata had given the goods to Sasuke after he proposed. She figured they were getting married anyway so why wait. Yes what an awkward night it was, but it was worth it.

Sasuke had bought a bouquet of lilies and white roses and a box of cinnamon roles. He was prepared for anything. He balanced the box and the flowers in on arm and got his keys with the other. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of all of the lights off and the house being lit by nothing but red candles. "…Hinata?"

As the door shut behind him he heard a glass bottle drop to the floor. He spun around to face the door he just came from and saw said bottle roll towards him. "…Hinata????"

He bent down to pick of the bottle and when he was standing he sniffed it. He instantly recognized the scent. 'Oh Gawd!' he thought

A medium sized hand ghosted over his shoulder and slid up the column of his neck. "_Sasuke_…"

A pair of soft lips nibbled on his ear. "_You remembered_…"

Sasuke gulped. What was going on. A second pale hand ghosted over the sleeve of his shirt down to the box of cinnamon rolls. The hand grabbed the box and he heard it open.

The second hand left and Sasuke was too…caught in the moment to turn around. "Oh my…this is good, Sasuke."

She walked over to in front of him and he stared. Hinata was glad in only a black leather corset with red ribbons laced up the front and back. She had on a pair of black lace underwear and some black fuck me heels. He hair was pulled back in a tight bun, except for her bands of course, and her lips were covered in fire engine red lipstick. She held the cinnamon roll in one hand and the box in the other. The roll had a bit in it. She stared back up at him before taking a second bite and letting her eyes close in extacy. "MMMMMM! Sasuke, you always spoil me."

She quickly finished the majority of the roll before learning against Sasuke's chest and holding the last bite up to his lips. "Eat it," she whispered.

He took the last bite in his mouth and sucked on her finger hoping he'd get some mercy tonight. He head fell back as she moaned from the felling of his mouth on her. She took the flowers from his hands and put them on the kitchen counter. She had put the box in the microwave to keep the rolls warm before sauntering back to Sasuke. He let her hands unzip his vest and pull his shirt over his head. Her hands lightly grazed over his nipples teasing them until they hardened. They traveled down his abs, lightly tracing the contours, and down the trail of hair to the zipper of his pants. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper before letting her hands grab his semi-erect cock. He hadn't wear underwear today.

She smirked up at him with darkened eyes before humming a sweet tune and leading him upstairs by the cock. Her hands were so warm he couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her smooth fingers on him. The candles lead upstairs and to their bedroom. He didn't question when he grip tightened, he just closed his eyes as he felt himself stand fully. She pulled on him lightly and lead him through the open bedroom door. He heard the door close as her hand left him. He sighed in disappointment before he was pushed onto the bed.

He tried to get up but Hinata's little figure weight him down as she straddled him. She took a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna ride you till tomorrow."

He gulped when she let go of his hair and she pulled him up on all fours. What the hell was she going to do? He had been avoiding her for the past couple of nights because when he mentioned today a wicked smirk came on her face. He was scared for his ass

He faced the headboard of the bed. His breathing was becoming erratic. Hinata's hand rubbed against the waist of his pants before pulling them down. He shook them off and discarded them. Her hand snaked around his waist and gripped his penis. He gasped before her hand disappeared again. This was so humiliating.

"I was thinking of the ways I could make you cum. I could use my vagina, my fingers, or my mouth…"

He groaned. She Stuck her hands between his legs and traced the length of his member to his balls before slipper her hand back out and pushing him on the bed. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him so he could flip onto his back. He was naked beneath her corset and thong clad self. She grinned once again as he wonder where the fuck his masculinity had gone. It went down the drain as soon as she had decided to buy and drink more elixir.

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. She dropped down and dominated his mouth with harsh kisses he had never expected from her. Her hand went to grip his shoulder as the other grabbed his cock. They never broke the kiss. She pumped his cock quickly earning herself a groan on every time her hand traveled up. His hips began to buck upward, trying to get more friction from her skilled hands. She rubbed the front of her soaked undies on the tip of his penis. They groaned in unison. She rubbed her thumb over his blunt tip and squeezed. Hinata's kisses left his lips so she could suck on his neck. He was bucking wildly before he finally came on her hands. "Hinata…"

He writhed beneath her as she chuckled darkly and liked his seed from her fingers. One by one she licked her fingers and looked him in the eye. Her bucked his hips to her soaked vagina causing her to moan letting her eyes roll back a little.

Sasuke smirked at his woman but stopped when she growled. "Unzip me. NOW!"

His hands searched for the zipper on the back. The quickly pulled it down before she shrugged it off revealing her perfect bouncy breasts. Sasuke lifted up to let his mouth latch onto one of her pink nipples. He licked and teased and swirled over her hardened peaks as she moaned his name. He switched to the second one but she pushed him down and took off her butt floss underwear. She held herself over Him and rubbed herself against his stiff pole causing both to bite back moans. She looked down at him and licked her lips before crashing her wet opening onto his member. She cried out in pleasure. No sex for two nights did things to a girl. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his held onto her hips. She lifted up and crashed back down. His hips lifted to meet hers. He thrusted upwards meeting her hips and increasing both his and her pleasure. "Sasuke, Faster!"

He increased his paced and used his grip on her hips to increase hers too. He crashed her down and let go on one of her hips to rub at her clit. She bucked into him and mewled before he made her come right there on the spot. Her juices leaked out onto his skin as her muscles tightened on him. She was shaking and bucking and writing on his penis. "SASUKE!"

She struggled but managed to caress his balls and lightly squeeze. He came in her and she milked him, riding him until her orgasm had ended. He bucked into her and groaned loudly.

She fell onto his chest. They were all sweaty. She kissed his chest and licked his nipples. "You taste better than cinnamon rolls."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. As imasculinating as she was when she got like this, le loved her.

Her hands rubbed all over his chest before sitting up and getting off the bed. He opened his eyes to look at the doorway she left through. She walked back in from the closet with a riding crop and some leather gloves. She let the crop come down fly down to her hands making the sound echo through the room. "Ready for round two?"

He gulped. Hell Yes!


End file.
